Don't be afraid
by LittleLya
Summary: Marley a peur. Peur d'une chose puérile. Elle a honte, qu'est ce qu'elle a honte.


**Hey, voilà ma première publie ! Et j'ai vraiment ramé pour comprendre le système de ce site ! Merci Anne-So ! Cette histoire me tient à coeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que ce premier post vous donnera envie de lire les autres. Un petit one-shot sur Blaine et Marley pour commençer ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le mois de Février était déjà bien entamé à Lima dans l'Ohio. L'air froid se faisait vivement ressentir, et le soleil ne faisait qu'accentuer ça. Une jeune fille était assise sur son bureau et suivait un cours ennuyant. En apparence elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, rien n'avait l'air de la déranger. Ses longs cheveux raides lui tombés dans le dos, ses yeux noisettes s'endormaient aux paroles de son professeur, sa bouche mordillait le bouchon de son stylo. Seulement, son pied ne faisait que de bouger, et ses mains… Elle avait ses ongles enfoncés dedans. Elle inspira, bloqua sa respiration à en devenir rouge, et expira un grand coup. Le nœud dans son ventre était toujours présent.  
Ses camarades commençaient à la regarder avec des grands yeux. Les chuchotements s'élevaient, et la jeune fille leva son bras en l'air et son professeur lui fit signe de sortir, accompagnée d'un de ses camarades.

«-Marley ? Ca va ? »

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur, et s'assit au sol. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et fondit en larmes. Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle se balançait sur elle-même.

«-Je vais vomir Blaine.  
- Marley, calme-toi, tu ne vas pas vomir.  
-J'ai tellement mal au ventre, j'ai peur de vomir. »

Ces quelques mots étaient le quotidien de la jeune femme depuis ses 3 ans. Elle était émétophobe. Cette phobie contrôlait sa vie. Entre crises d'hystérie, de stress, et de pleurs elle n'en finissait plus. Et vous savez ce qui déclenchait ça ? Un simple mot entendu : malade, vomir, absente. Une simple odeur louche, ou d'eau de javel. Un simple mal de ventre, elle savait qu'elle avait trop mangée, ou avait faim mais cette simple sensation lui déclenchait une crise de stress instantanément. Ses doigts se serrèrent encore plus sur sa peau, enfonçant ses ongles dedans.

«-Marley, stop, arrête ça, déclara Blaine en lui prenant les mains pour l'empêcher de se torturer. Marley. Marley ! Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! Tu ne vas pas vomir, as-tu seulement mangé ce midi ? »

Le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur les joues de la jolie brune, et lui releva la tête. Elle le regardait avec des yeux embués de larmes. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, et la regarda désespérément.

«-Combien de kilos as-tu perdu cet hiver ? »

La jeune fille le regarda et fondit de nouveau en larmes. «Si tu savais Blaine, si tu savais… Je ne peux pas manger, j'ai trop mal au ventre, j'ai mal. On est en hiver, je peux avoir la gastro à tout moment et vomir. Il ne faut pas que je mange, sinon je risque de vomir. » C'était ces mots là qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer. La peur la hantait. Et elle n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ses maux. Elle se trouvait purement pathétique… Avoir peur de vomir ? Qui avait cette ridicule phobie ? Sérieusement. Ses camarades la prenaient pour la première des folles.

«-Dix, j'ai perdu dix kilos Blaine… »

Son visage était tiré, marqué par de grosses cernes. Ses cuisses étaient de mêmes tailles que ses mollets. Ses joues étaient creusées. La jeune fille se releva soudain précipitamment, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, elle paniqua. L'angoisse lui montait à la gorge, son souffle était coupé et elle devint rouge.

«-Blaine, faut que je sorte, je vais vomir. »

Elle couru dehors, fut poursuivi de Blaine, et elle expira un grand coup, sentant l'angoisse redescendre. La couleur de son visage vira au blanc. Non, elle n'allait pas vomir, mais elle en avait tellement la crainte qu'elle imaginait ça plus que tout, ses craintes la dominaient et elle n'était plus elle-même.

«-Marley… Stop, arrête.  
-Arrêter quoi Blaine hein ? D'avoir peur de vomir ? De passer pour la première des connes ? De paniquer dès que j'ai mal au ventre ? De pleurer dès que j'ai une drôle de sensation bizarre dans mon corps ? Parce que tu crois que c'est possible toi ? Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Mais j'en peux plus d'avoir peur de vomir, c'est ridicule… et… et si injuste ! »

Elle s'était emportée, et des larmes avaient coulées, ce n'était pas des larmes de peur, mais des larmes d'impuissance, qui signifiait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle était au bout du rouleau. Sa phobie venait à bout d'elle au fil des années. Elle s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du lycée, et soupira un grand coup.

«-Je vais voir des psy, j'essaie de tout faire pour m'en sortir, sauf que rien ne fonctionne. Mon père croit même que je fais du cinéma. Personne ne me croit. »

* * *

Le soir venu, Marley était dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses côtes lui étaient douloureuses à cause de la faim. Elle devrait se résoudre à manger, son estomac la brûlé et une sensation d'appui se faisait constante. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette même terreur toute sa vie. Elle alla à la cuisine, et prit un bout de pain. Rien que ce simple bout de pain la fit paniquer. Elle le porta toute tremblante à sa bouche, et en arracha un bout. Elle grimaça, son estomac était douloureux, et en quémander plus. Elle finit de manger le reste de la nourriture, et s'en coupa un autre bout. Son estomac était étrangement contorsionné, et elle se stoppa à son troisième bout. De retour dans sa chambre, le stress la gagna et elle culpabilisa d'avoir mangé. Elle croyait pertinemment qu'elle allait vomir. Encore, et encore. Lassée et à bout, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une lame de rasoir.  
Elle s'adonna à son rituel, si elle put dire ainsi, de tous les soirs. Elle enfonça sa lame dans son poignet, arrachant plusieurs de ses croutes et rouvrant de nombreuses cicatrices. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle brisait des promesses en faisant ça. Oui, les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Blaine, son meilleur ami.

Blainou - Reçu le 08/01 à 19h33.  
Marley, si tu continues à te mutiler, crois-moi, je disparaitrais de ta vie. Pour ainsi dire, je te parlerais plus. Je veux que tu arrêtes cette merde, tu finiras par te laisser emporter dans un cercle vicieux, et tu ne t'arrêteras plus.

Sauf que la jeune femme s'était laissée entrainé dans ce cercle vicieux, et elle n'avait jamais arrêté. Ses promesses elles ne les tenaient pas depuis 42 jours maintenant. 42 jours, et des centaines de cicatrices, des centaines de gouttes de sang tombées. Elle avait simplement prit l'habitude de mettre des pulls avec des grandes manches, qui cachaient ses plaies et ses mensonges.

* * *

Marley n'arrivait pas à dormir, la lune était déjà bien installée. Elle se retourna dans son lit un bon nombre de fois. La sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle haletait, la crise d'angoisse ne faisait que commencer, et elle n'avait pas le courage d'en gérer une de plus. Elle prit son téléphone, tremblotante, et décida d'avertir son meilleur ami.

Blainou – Envoyé le 20/02 à 3h52.  
Blaine… C'est de pire en pire, je ne viendrais pas en cours demain. Désolée…

Elle posa son téléphone sur sa commode de chevet, posa sa tête sur son oreiller, plaça ses mains sur son ventre, et respira à grands coups. Elle essaya de se calmer comme elle le pouvait. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent enfin, le soleil commençait à se lever. La dernière pensée sur la quelle elle s'endormit était qu'elle ferait mieux de se suicider, de mourir, et de tous laisser car cette situation était invivable pour elle. « Je préfère mourir que vomir ». C'est une phrase qui décrivait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa peur était tellement forte qu'elle préférait trouver le repos éternel que de vomir. C'était affreux, oui, elle en était consciente. C'était du grand n'importe quoi, elle le savait que bien, mais cette phobie dirigeait sa vie.

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla tard dans l'après midi. Elle se prépara, avec cette même boule au ventre, descendit voir sa mère qui ne travaillait plus de la journée, et attrapa une rondelle de pain. Sa mère lui fit un signe de la tête, désignant la pendule. La jeune fille la regarda fatalement, et se souvint. Rendez vous chez le psychologue. Ces personnes incompétentes qui ne sont pas foutus de l'aider à guérir pensait elle.  
La salle d'attente était assez claire, mais l'odeur était insupportable, et lui donner envie de vomir. Rien qu'à cette pensée ordinaire, elle stressa de nouveau. Le vieux monsieur arriva, et clama son nom. Elle se leva, lui serra la main et partit en direction de son cabinet. Le monsieur ressemblait à Albert Einstein. Sa moustache était grise, et relevée, ses cheveux étaient eux aussi gris et étaient en pétard.

«-Mademoiselle Rose. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… »

Et voilà, c'est reparti, pensa la jeune fille. Les tirades habituelles de psys. « Est-ce que ça a évolué ? Bien sur que non, rien n'évolue ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Bien sur, je suis dans un monde merveilleux ! Est-ce que vous avez vomis ? J'aurais vomis, je ne serais pas dans cet état là ! » Espèces d'imbéciles !

«-Combien de kilos avez-vous perdus ? »

Elle croirait entendre son meilleur ami. Elle lui répondit, et lui donna sa taille, et son poids initial sous sa demande. Le psy griffonna des mots sur son carnet et conclue.

«-Vous êtes à 48 kilos, si vous descendez à 45 kilos, vous serez à internée à l'hôpital. »

Il déblatéra encore 5 minutes comme quoi elle mettait sa vie en péril, mais Marley ne l'écoutait pas, trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit ! Trois kilos. Trois kilos, et elle finirait à l'hôpital, interné pour manger. Les gens la trouveraient si stupide. La séance se termina enfin, et elle sortit, abattu et désemparée .C'était la première fois qu'on la soumettait à ce genre de chose. Tu manges, ou tu es interné. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur son téléphone. Elle se devait de prévenir son meilleur ami. Il lui répondit aussitôt.

Blainou – Reçu le 20/02 à 18h12.  
Je te l'avais dis que c'était dangereux ce que tu faisais, je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors on surmontera ça à deux, tu ne seras jamais seule d'accord ? Je vais t'aider à manger !

* * *

Les arbres étaient en fleurs, des fleurs apparaissaient. Le printemps c'était enfin installé. La température extérieure était plutôt agréable. Blaine Anderson et Marley Rose étaient assis sur des balançoires dans le parc de la ville, à bavarder. Tout avait l'air paisible, et tranquille. Ils se balancèrent doucement.  
Une petite fille sur le tourniquet en face d'eux descendit en titubant du jouet, et vomit. Blaine se tourna immédiatement vers Marley mais celle-ci grimaça juste en se levant de la balançoire pour s'éloigner tout de même un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de glaces, et oh grand miracle, Marley en acheta une. Une glace à la vanille, qui pour une personne normale représentait rien, mais qui pour la jeune fille était source d'angoisse. Blaine la regarda lécher sa glace lentement. Il sourit, mordit dans la sienne et soupira.

«-Tu vois Marley, je te l'avais dis. On a surmonté ça à deux. D'accord ce n'est pas disparut, mais tu as repris 8 kilos, tu manges normalement, et tu gères beaucoup mieux tes crises. Je suis si fière de toi ! »

Oui, Marley était mieux dans sa tête. Cette menace d'hospitalisation lui avait fait un électrochoc et elle avait reprit du poids, avait appris à gérer ses crises et sa vie était devenue plus paisible. Certes, la phobie n'avait pas disparu. De grosses crises émergeaient toujours, mais avec moins d'ampleur et de répercutions. Oui Marley Rose était enfin à peu près stable.

* * *

Une jeune femme, brune, était assise derrière un bureau. Une autre femme, brune également, était face à la jeune femme. Sauf que celle-ci était plus âgée, dans la trentaine. Non, cette femme ce n'était pas un des psychologues sot et niais de Marley qui essayait de résoudre sa phobie sans trouver de réponse. Elle avait finit par comprendre d'elle-même d'où venait ses traumatismes. Non, ils n'avaient pas disparus, mais ils étaient moins présents. Marley avait toujours cette peur maladive de vomir oui, elle la garderait à vie. Elle le savait bien. Mais pourquoi garder ses expériences pour soi ? Triste ironie du sors, ou simple destin, la plaque du cabinet indiquée :

DOCTEUR ROSE MARLEY.  
Psychologue.


End file.
